Many electronic equipments in which a battery is installed, such as a portable phone represented by a smart phone, a digital camera, a tablet terminal, and a notebook computer uses a secondary cell as a power source. The secondary cell is mostly charged by a connector pin using a dedicated cradle, but it is also suggested to charge the secondary cell by a wireless charging device using electromagnetic induction.
Recently, the installation of a wireless charging function specifically in a smart phone has become popular and a wireless charging device and an electronic equipment corresponding thereto are being marketed to meet the above demand.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system which transmits information such as a charging progress situation of a battery from an electronic equipment such as a digital camera to a wireless charging device and displays the progress situation on a display unit of the wireless charging device.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a system of charging a battery of an electrical vehicle which starts charging in a state where a power receiving plug and a power feeding plug are coupled to each other by an electromagnet at the time when the charging starts and disconnects the coupled state of the power receiving plug and the power feeding plug when a predetermined time has elapsed after the charging starts and the charging ends.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a digital camera corresponding to wireless charging. In order to prevent breakage or erroneous operation of an electronic circuit component such as an IC, the digital camera is configured such that a component which is less affected by a magnetic field generated at the time of charging is disposed at a right half side as seen from a rear surface and an IC which is easily affected by the magnetic field is disposed at a left half side.